


A Haunting Message

by harryslipslouiships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Harry, Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Louis, Dark, Dark Harry, Depression, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Feminization, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hebephilia, Horror, Innocent Louis, Killer Harry, Kinks, Liam Payne - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Love, M/M, Murder, Niall Horan - Freeform, Obsession, Payzer, Phone Sex, Possessive Harry, Punk Harry, Rape, Sexting, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stalker Harry, Stalking, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Underage Louis, Underage Sex, Zayn Malik - Freeform, deranged, haunted, larry stylinson - Freeform, sexual child abuse, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslipslouiships/pseuds/harryslipslouiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment the 27-year-old man, Harry, lays his eyes upon young, and innocent Louis, he knew without a doubt that they are meant to be together forever. And he will do whatever it takes to make that happen.</p><p>Then when 14-year-old, Louis, is dared to make sexy phone calls to men on porn websites by his best friend Stan, he unintentionally manages to bring them closer together, and soon the line between obsession and love starts to blur.</p><p>While this is all taking place, Louis keeps receiving creepy messages from this unknown stranger that watches his every movement and does his best to stay away.</p><p>Until he is met face to face with his stalker, and it unknowingly changes his life forever.</p><p>THIS STORY IS ALSO WRITTEN ON: http://www.wattpad.com/story/18239385-a-haunting-message</p><p>{Currently being edited.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO YOU KNOW: This is my first posting/fanfic I ever did. I just got this account, so I hope you like my stories. Thanks<3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 1D. This is my fanfiction. Enjoy.
> 
> This story is also written on: http://www.wattpad.com/story/18239385-a-haunting-message
> 
> {CURRENTLY EDITING THE CHAPTERS} ENJOY.

**1.**

 

 

**Loving Hate or Hating Love**

 

** >>>> **

 

 

**~**

_Like me love me kiss me_

_Like love kiss_

_Three little words that I always wished for_

_Now coming true All because of you._

_You saved me (from dying)_

_You caught me (when I was falling)_

_You rescued me (when I had given up)_

_You are everything to me (and I'm not gonna lose you) ._

 

_Kiss me hate me kill me_

_Kiss hate kill_

_Three things I wanna take back (now I'm in regret)_

_Now haunting me_

_The nightmare_

_Of you._

 

_You kissed me (taking my breath away)_

_You hate me (you said I was a freak crazy psycho weirdo)_

_You killed me (destroying my life)_

_You're my murder, my killer, my world_

_My_

_Death._

 

 

_Loving hate (I love you and you hate me)_

_Hating love (you loved me and I hated you)_

_Loving you killed me (into eternal darkness)_

_Hating me saved you (into total damnation)_

_Hate me then love me (our_ lil _game is up the next level)_

_Kiss me then kill me (you're my nightmare)_

 

 

_But baby you know what killers:_

_"Those you hate the most is all the person you love"_

 

_Baby I'm not done fighting (this isn't over)_

_I'm coming for_ ya _(killing you will be sweet revenge)_

 

 

_Like me (I have this forbidden crush on you)_

_Love me (you've stolen my heart)_

_Miss me (when you left then came back…alive)_

_Bite me (change me into your monster)_

_Try me (I'm not losing this battle)_

_Take me (away from you only to be with you)_

_Haunt me (even in death, I'll be your nightmare you jerkass)_

_Hate me (broken my heart so I'll just break you…or your face)_

_Kill me (send you straight to hell before I die)_

_Kiss me (this game will go on forever)_

 

_Let's go_

_My turn is just the beginning to your end_

_Your turn is just the end of my beginning_

_Ready to play_

_Here are the rules:_

 

_Love_

_Hate_

_Kill_

_Kiss_

 

**\- Zaria Fallenrise**

**~**

 

 

              Life was a mess for the fourteen-year-old boy, _Louis Tomlinson._   There is no one in the world to deny that statement. Not even those who gave him enough pity to lie about how lucky he was, did it convince anyone. He was broken, and life didn't seem to care how young he was. _We humans may break easily._

              Everyone — _everyone_ — is broken. There is not a human on this earth who has not hurt, who is not damaged, or is not in pain. We don’t hurt in the same way, of course. And some people have suffered traumas that are hard to fathom.

              However, at times for people like Louis, the pain of life can seem too much to bear.

              But he wasn't always like this, his beginning life wasn't this horrid. In fact, Louis had always been known as a bright boy filled with sunshine through his veins, and the subject _never_ once ceased to have people questioning what made him become this way. Regardless of 'what', not a soul seemed to suspect _who_ made him this way. Everyone always assumed it was a _something_ , but couldn't identify if it was a _someone_ , because everyone and everything _loved_ Louis. If we're all being honest here, nobody would believe you if you told them that the sweet, innocent child that lived next door to you ended up being ruined. Besides, that's exactly what people denied. They couldn't picture Louis feeling so vulnerable and alone, which led to several questions such as: _Maybe he just gave up on hope? Maybe life was done for him? Maybe he did it to himself?_ However, none of them were 100% accurate. Only he himself could answer them. You could even say life pretty much swallowed him up like quicksand, and he was gone for good. No one understood why, and no one understand how. Until, they figured out just _who._

 

 

**~**

 

_"Let your walls crack open, and the light come in. Allow yourself to be heard, understood, comforted. We’re all broken, but we’re also all healing. We’re all, always, healing."_

 

**\- Anonymous**

 

**~**

 

It was an eerie sound.

The sound was booming, crashing, and  _roaring_ , which led him to wake up.

Louis quickly climbed out of his bed and waited for the noise to continue. Then almost instantly, a sudden  _bright_  flash, along with the same clashing sounds, was spotted through his window in unison. He realized that the cause of the ring was located from a thunderstorm nearby.

Louis was  _terrified_  of thunderstorms. Therefore, he decided a nice, warm cup of tea could possibly help soothe his nerves, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

The thunderstorm was escalating  _rapidly_  - much more audible now. Louis tried his best to ignore it while preparing his tea, but suddenly heard a  _faint_ , creaking sound of footsteps moving towards him.

He reached for his cup of tea almost immediately as a distraction and quickly took a long-lasting sip.

 _"Louisss..._ " he heard a raspy, sleepy voice call out from behind him.

Louis slowly put down his cup of tea and turned his head briefly to find nothing, but black and brown mold dotting the ceiling in clusters, evident of rain seeping through the roof, and shook his head scoldingly. Once Louis clearly understood that he was totally losing his mind and that there was nothing near his presence, Louis lifted his cup midway to take another sip. That is until he noticed the dim lights in the kitchen had begun to flicker off and on.

With no delay, Louis swiftly grasped onto one of the largest kitchen knives in the house, searching for anything that was misplaced when he was omitting the other rooms around him. This resulted him to make his way into the pitch-black hallway and approach the glimmer of light coming from the ajar bathroom door. Dust swirled around the room as he made his way inside, leaving the door slightly open as before. The only sound to be heard was the constant  _drip, drip_  of the faucet. While lost in thought, Louis quickly awoke from the sound of the door begrudgingly creaking open. His small hands were becoming clammy around the steep knife, almost daring him to let go.

Then suddenly, nearly, all of the color on his face drained into a powdered white shade, once he felt a small tap on his back that sent goosebumps crawling up his spine.

"Louis?" the familiar voice questioned.

_"Holy crap!"_

Behind him was no one other, then his best friend  _Zayn Malik_  looking down at his knife in wonder, to which Louis placed down, while his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Wha-  _what are you doing here!?_ " Louis demanded and questioned at the same time.

The dark-skinned boy looked at him stupidly. 

"What do you mean, _'what am I doing here?'_? You told me to bring over some candles just in case the thunder report was accurate." Louis thought about it, then turned his head embarrassingly, when he remembered what happened.  _He was right._

"You're  _losing it_  man," Zayn lightly joked with a soft pat to his back. Louis didn't laugh. He didn't laugh, because he was certain that _there was_  someone spying on them. However, he was truly grateful for not being left alone anymore, in this creepy, dark house.

While his friend, Zayn, was walking out of the bathroom, he noticed that the lights were still on.

"That's odd," he spoke. "I thought that the power would have cut out by now, judging from how old this place is. Don't you Louis?"

When not receiving an immediate answer, Zayn turned around to glimpse at the horrified look on Louis' face.

"What? What's wrong?" the raven-haired boy questioned in slight panic.

Louis just shook his head in disbelief, when he noticed that the lights were on and confirmed.

“ _There’s someone in the house_ ," he explained in a cowardly whisper.

"Wha-  _what?_  Where? Who's in the house?!"

"That's what I was trying to figure out before you got here," Louis answered faintly annoyed, when his friend was shouting.

"I think that maybe this isn't such a good idea anymore Louis, it's okay if you don't want to finish the bet, alright? We could end this."

The small-tanned-boy rolled his blue, cerulean eyes, because his friend was accusing him of lying.  _Louis wasn't lying!_

"This isn't about the bet Zayn! I couldn't care less about it, but there is someone in this house. I am being dead serious, right now!"

Zayn watched as his friend was going into panic, and immediately held onto him, with half-believement and half-disbelief. He didn't realize how terrified Louis was until he felt him tugging slightly onto his shirt. Zayn just cooed at him, muttering soft  _'it's okay's_ ' into his ear while bringing him into the living room. Louis falls into the embrace, shaking into Zayn's shoulder. 

" _Shhh,_  it's okay, Lou," Zayn rubs soft circles into Louis' back. "It will be okay."

"But you don't believe me..." Louis states with a small frown, instead of questioning it.

" _I do_  believe you Louis. Wanna get outta' here?"

The small boy looks up at his taller friend with bright pink cheeks. "You won't think I'm a baby will you?"

_"Never."_

Louis smiled warmly at him, " _Thanks_ , let's go." 

After the little show, they finally make their way to actually get up and walk towards the tall, wooden door that led to an exit. However, suddenly a musty, dank odor crept into their noses. The house was dead silence except for the intermittent  _creaks_  and  _moans_.

For once Louis felt safe, because they were actually getting out of here, that was until all of the lights in the entire house flashed off... _then he began to worry._

"Hurry up with the door already, Zayn!" Louis yelled.

_"I can't."_

"You wha-?" He stopped halfway through his sentence as he glanced at the terrified on Zayn's face.

Then it hit him.

The door wouldn't budge. They were never going to get out of here.

 _"Louis,"_  a soft, warm voice whispered.

The keys fell from Zayn's hand and hit the floor hard. The impact made the ground vibrate, creating an ominous drum-roll against the wooden floor.

It was only then that Louis realized it wasn't Zayn who had called his name.  _Zayn was gone..._

Louis shivered violently at the thought, and unsteadily turned around to face the voice that kept calling his name.

Then in just a heartbeat, he was screaming. Screaming like he never screamed before at the scene that was in front of him.

Zayn was on the floor covered in blood beside a man he didn't even know.  _He was dead_. His best friend was dead, and Louis was crying.

He doesn't know what to do anymore; he doesn't know how to handle this, and he hates that he's made his best friend pay for it. 

 _Zayn,_  whom he just talked to. _Zayn,_  who only just comforted him a second ago.  _Zayn_ , who believed him.  _Zayn,_  who always had a secret crush on him.  _Zayn_ , who was in love with him was  _dead._

" _Why?_  Why are you doing this to us!?" Louis screamed in tears.

The only thing he could see were glowing green eyes in the darkness, and a broad-eating-smile that had just appeared. He suddenly felt dizzy, like he was in a trance from the wicked man, and dropped to the floor.

 _Except he didn't drop_. Two pair of arms caught him. Two pair of hands were holding onto him. And two pair of eyes were staring at him. The same man who had just murdered his friend was now smiling at him, and playing with his hair. But Louis couldn't move. His body _couldn't_  move, and all he could do was just wait for what would happen ahead of him. Then just as if the man had read his mind of him wanting to escape his hold, he spoke in a flat  _croaky_  voice,

“I don't want you to leave me  _Louis…_ ”

_Louis._

**Louis!**

"Louis!" Louis suddenly woke up with his heart beating loudly, and his little sister, Phoebe staring at him curiously. It was only a nightmare. All it was, was a harmless nightmare...but he couldn't seem to get those haunting green eyes out of his head.  _As well as the extensive ringing noises of a telephone being called..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment the 27-year-old man, Harry, lays his eyes upon young, and innocent Louis, he knew without a doubt that they are meant to be together forever. And he will do whatever it takes to make that happen.
> 
> Then when 14-year-old, Louis, is dared to make sexy phone calls to men on porn websites by his best friend Stan, he unintentionally manages to bring them closer together, and soon the line between obsession and love starts to blur.
> 
> While this is all taking place, Louis keeps receiving creepy messages from this unknown stranger that watches his every movement and does his best to stay away.
> 
> Until he is met face to face with his stalker, and it unknowingly changes his life forever.
> 
> {Currently being edited.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I know that some of you've been thinking that I've abandoned this fic, however I am currently editing the chapters right now because I find them terrible, and apologize for my writing. I just finished the prologue tho, so check it out! Hope you like it! :)

 

 

**THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED.(:**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment the 27-year-old man, Harry, lays his eyes upon young, and innocent Louis, he knew without a doubt that they are meant to be together forever. And he will do whatever it takes to make that happen.
> 
> Then when 14-year-old, Louis, is dared to make sexy phone calls to men on porn websites by his best friend Stan, he unintentionally manages to bring them closer together, and soon the line between obsession and love starts to blur.
> 
> While this is all taking place, Louis keeps receiving creepy messages from this unknown stranger that watches his every movement and does his best to stay away.
> 
> Until he is met face to face with his stalker, and it unknowingly changes his life forever.
> 
> {Currently being edited.}

 

 

 

**THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED. (:**


End file.
